I'll Always Love You
by myhorserockyrocks
Summary: Albus Severus Potter has just been abandoned by his wife. He doesn't know how to raise his eight-year-old daughter or his newborn on his own, and he is sad about the divorce. There's only one person who is sadder, and that person is his older daughter, Anna. He comforts her with the special bond they share. Rated K. Written for alohamora080's "Daddy's Girl" Competition.


**A/N: This story is for alohamora080's "Daddy's Girl" Competition on the HPFC forum. My father/daughter pair is Albus Potter and his daughter, Anna Potter. In my head, Anna was eight years old before her little sister was born, so she's eight in the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

Albus Severus Potter sat down in despair on his front steps of his house in Hogsmeade, where he and his wife and daughter lived. He buried his head in his hands and allowed a small tear to escape from his emerald eyes, brushing it away quickly with the back of his hand, but not before his daughter, Anna Louisa Potter, saw and came to comfort him. "What's wrong, Daddy?" she asked him in her innocent, angelic, sweet voice.

Albus looked up, turning to face his eight-year-old daughter, and sighed. How was he to explain that her mother, whom had been his bride for ten years, and known about magic for eleven, was going to leave him, only because she didn't want to be the only Muggle in the family? Ever since Anna had shown the ability for magic when she was four, his wife, Louisa, had gotten madder and madder. And now that their second child was only days away, she was going to leave him with both of them, knowing that their second would be the same.

"Anna-Banana," Albus began, calling his daughter the special nickname that only he could get away with, "you know how Mummy doesn't know how to do magic?" Anna nodded, the bright green eyes that she had inherited from him gleaming with confusion. "Well, Mummy is jealous that you and I can do magic, and is afraid that the new baby will know how to do magic too." Anna nodded, still unsure of where this conversation was going. "Mummy doesn't want to be the only one in the family that can't do magic, so she wants to leave." Albus waited, trying to gauge what his eight-year-old daughter thought of this.

"So Mummy's gonna go on vacation without us?" was what his daughter said, staring up at him with big, round eyes.

Albus nodded, unsure of how to continue. Then, he said the only thing he could think to say: "Only Mummy's not coming back." Anna's eyes got even rounder, if that was possible, and, to Albus' horror, she burst into tears, burying her face in his shirt. Albus awkwardly patted her shirt, trying to comfort her. "Anna, I promise I'll take care of you the best that I possibly can."

_**Three Months Later**_

It was the middle of the night. Albus was tossing and turning in his too-big bed, the missing warmth of his ex-wife oh-so-obvious. Even though it had been about three months since his wife left him with his eight-year-old, Anna, and his newborn, Ella, her absence struck him like a thorn in his side every day. He missed her more than he would like to admit, and although Rose tried to be a mother to his children, coming to visit them at least once every week, he knew that she couldn't possibly take the place of mother, especially to Anna, who actually remembered her mother.

Suddenly, his door creaked open and light flooded his bedroom. Albus sat up, shocked, to come face-to-face with Anna, her green eyes inches away from his own. "Anna, what do you want?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I miss Mummy," she whimpered, her lower lip trembling as she climbed into bed next to him. "I want her to come home." And then Anna burst into tears, staining the pillowcase with the moisture.

Albus rubbed her back rhythmically. He calmed her down, and managed to get in a sentence when she had stopped crying heavily. "Anna, you know that I love you, right?" She nodded, the tear tracks standing out on her otherwise clean face. "And you know that somewhere, someplace, Mummy loves you, too?" Anna hesitated a bit before nodding this time, but she did nod. "I hope you know that I'll take care of you, always, and no one will ever leave you again." Anna smiled broadly, nodding excitedly.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered before lying down next to him and closing her green eyes, trying to go to sleep.

"I love you too, Anna-Banana," Albus whispered back, brushing her black hair out of her face.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
